Pool Side
by Tigrin92
Summary: The inuyasha gang is suddenly in the real world but there in my backyard while i am swimming aka. Miroku is there. I don't on the inuyasha characters only my personal ones.
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue

That's weird." Stated a girl that was standing in a pool. She had blue hair, sapphire eyes and was

wearing a swimsuit that was black and flowers on it.

"I know." responded the boy that was standing next to her. He had fiery red hair, lite blue eyes

and was wearing red swimtrunks.

The cause for their words was 9 people standing in their backyard. Their names were Inuyasha,

Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara.

_A.N. SORRY IT IS SHORT BUT IT IS MY FIRST ONE_


	2. chapter one

Chapter One

It was finally summer. Yesterday had been the last day of school. I had just graduated from Skyline High

School. Talk about being happy. I had also gotten a Scholar ship to BYU Hawaii along with one of my

greatest friends Ari. But that's enough talking about school. Today was time to swim in the pool. My brother

Jake and I got into the pool and started swimming. About three hours later there was a bright flash.

"That's weird." I stated.

"I know" responded Jake.

The reason for our comments were standing in our backyard under our only tree was Inuyasha and his gang.

Talk about not having a normal day. To me they were just fictional characters in an anime series. Jake and I

didn't really care though and knew we would sort it out later so we went back to swimming.

Half an hour later, Joe, my littlest brother, came running out saying it was lunch time. We both got out and

grabbed our towels. Before going inside I turned to them and said in Japanese, "summertime means that lunch

is going to be RAMEN. I'll give you mine." At that I turned and went inside and came out with my food. I

gave my RAMEN to Inuyasha and got back in the pool. Jake was upset that I was going swimming so he

quickly gave his ramen to Sango (By the way he likes her lot. keep it a secret though.) and got in to swim with

me.

After a minute of swimming we remembered that you're not supposed to swim for a half an hour after eating.

So we got out and grabbed our water guns. We started a water fight and started shooting at each other. We

kept hitting different people. One of the people we hit was Sesshomaru. We immediately started arguing over

who hit him.

"Hey Katiana you shot him." yelled Jake

"Did not, you did." I lied.

"no you did."

"Why would I hit him? You know I….uh….well you know what I mean." I finished will trying not to blush.

"Yea I know what you mean but that dosen't mean you didn't shot him." He argued back.

"But I knew what he would do if I shot him. Why would i bring pain upon myself?" I asked him.

"What ever lets get back to the water fight."

With that they were shoting each other again.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Inuyasha Pov.

We had just sat down to lunch after Kagome sat me for the fifth time today. The RAMEN

had just finished when a bright light flashed.

We were in a weird looking place. There was a house, one tree, and in front of us was a round thing with

water in it and standing in it was a boy and a girl. The girl had blue hair and eyes. She was wearing what

Kagome called a 'swimsuit'. She oddly smelt like strawberries and fresh rain. The boy had fiery red hair and

forest green eyes. He was also wearing a swimsuit. He smelt like a fire.

A/N. I DON'T OWN INUYASHA ONLY MY PERSONAL CHARACTERS.


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

Chapter Two Part Two

A/N. I don't own the inuyasha characters. Only my personal ones.

Inuyasha Pov.

They just stared at us, and then went back to swimming. About a half an hour later a tall blond boy ran

out of the house and went to the pool. "Lunch is ready" he said then ran back inside. It was then that I

smelt Ramen inside the house. The girl and the boy both got out and went to the house. The girl turned to

us and said, "Because it is summer we have Ramen. I'll bring you some."

While they were inside I started yelling. "Why are you here Sesshomaru? Where are we anyway?"

"I don't know Inuyasha, this place seems safe though." answered Kagome trying not to sit Inuyasha

for being to loud.

"It's America; we are in Mesa, Arizona. We should probably introduce our selves." said they girl

coming out of the house startling us. "I am Katiana; my little brother the one with the red hair is Jake. The

blond boy you saw earlier was Joe my littlest brother. If you want you can star here. But stay away from

the small brunette and the older brunettes they might hurt you." she said calmly but had a hint of anger in

her aura.

"How would they be able to hurt us?" asked Sango calmly and warily.

She seemed to contemplate this for a moment before replying. "Well one if Miroku touched us like he

usually does or ask us his usual question my sisters would beat him up. Two if Inuyasha started cussing

we would beat him up. Three if Sesshomaru tried to kill us he would be killed by my brothers. Four if

they saw Jaken he would be launched about 400 miles away. And then last but not least the little brunette

is obsessed with Inuyasha." she finished breathlessly.

At that moment a small girl came out she was around 5' 6". I immediately thought this was the older

sister but was wrong. "Oh my Heaven it is Inuyasha." she screamed. Katiana already had her hands over

her ears and introduced us to her.

"This loud one her is my little annoing sister Jean. The tall guy that is standing in the door way is my

older brother Daniel and that is all my family here so far."


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**A/N. I don't own inuyasha characters only my own personal characters.**

Sesshoumaru Pov.

Rin had just beating up Jaken for the second time that day I was thinking that I had to tell her that she had to stop but decided not to when I

realized that it was fun to watch. We were walking through the spirit forest when a bright light flashed.


	6. Chapter 3 the real one

Chapter Three

The real Third Chapter

**A/N. I don't own inuyasha or any thing in inuyasha.**

Sesshoumaru Pov.

When the light disappeared we know stood in a very strange place. I saw a young women and a young man. For humans they smelt strangly

good instead of death and hatred. The young women smelt heavenly (A/N. yes I know sesshy would never say that but go along with it.). Her sent

was strawberries and fresh rain. The man smelt good also but it was very strange sence he smelt like a raging fire.

When they ignored us and continued to swim I was tempted to kill them but felt that I wouldn't be able to. Later a tall blond kit ran out and

talked to them in English. This boy also surprised me because of his sent. It smelt like water on the wind. It was actually more surpriseing when he

didn't notice us even though he ran right past us. They went inside after the young women told us she wood give us food.


End file.
